


for you, i would

by cams22



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, JJ's there to give it to her, Kiara (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, pre-Season One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cams22/pseuds/cams22
Summary: JJ and Kie take a walk to the beach after she finds out she's going to the Kook Academy.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	for you, i would

She’s kicking the dust from the dirt road that her Converse had been ever so acquainted to since that fateful day in seventh grade when John B was made her science partner. Her curls lay on top of her head in a bun done messily and one strand of hair keeps blowing in Kie’s face, tickling her nose and Kiara is about to rip her hair out until-

“Hey!”

Turning around, she sees him standing her with his combat boots and rouge smile that sends her into a fit of confusion because _oh god, don’t you dare smile at me like that, it means trouble and trouble is not what I need now._

He jogs a bit to catch up with her now and the dust that she’s blown away in anger is once again being kicked up by heavy steps that scream of the excitement that is JJ Maybank as he animatedly tries to get her attention and Kiara- who, no matter how much she wants to deny it, has a small part of her that collapsed in relief because it was JJ that found her in her enraged state. But the reason she turns around and doesn’t keep going is because she was tired. Or so she tells herself.

JJ’s step falters as he sees her, his smirk falling and the dust stops in the air as JJ stands still and waits for her to make a move but she doesn’t and his brain short circuits for a millisecond because Kiara is crying and he doesn’t know what to do. He hears sniffling and realises it’s coming from his best friend and he’s running at a million miles an hour but his body feels like lead as he searches for something, anything that will explain the girl he just stumbled on. “Kie? What’s wrong? What happened, who hurt you?”

“Nothing happened JJ, I’m fine.” It’s a blatant lie and they both know it but the tear tracks on her face were just starting to dry and the physical exhaustion from crying was starting to set in and all she really wants is a beer and some weed because the prospect of having to tell JJ that her parent are dropping her, a Pogue, into a sea of Kook sharks that will eat her alive is less than appealing.

“Who did this to you? Why are you crying?” his eyes are burning flames and they threaten to engulf her whole because the deep blue radiates fury, not at her but for her and his gaze is hard and demanding and she hates it because she never wants to be the girl who needs her guy best friends protect her and tears and Kie are not commonly found together. Right now, she needs her friend JJ, JJ who can make her laugh without fail, JJ who can outsurf anyone, JJ who’s always down for anything, anytime.

“Do you want to go to the beach?” The suggestion tumbles out of her mouth and she even manages a smile that she tries to make look convincing but she knows it comes off as more of a grimace but all the same, she hopes it's enough to get JJ to go with her. She knows how she must look to him, and if the roles were reversed, she’s certain she’d be demanding to know what happens but she as she stands in front of him in the middle of a road that she didn’t even know where she wanted to follow to, it’s the look of raw hurt and desperation for something else, something to forget momentarily before she’d have to face the truth over what she had to tell the boys as her eyes met his before falling to stare at her feet. A beat passes and she’s about to call off the whole thing over fear that he refuses because why wouldn’t he until-

“Okay.”

Her gaze snaps up in disbelief and relief crosses her features as he agrees and she almost chastises herself for even thinking that he wouldn’t because he’s JJ who is loyal to a fault and loves harder than anyone she’s ever known and no matter how unpredictable or sporadic he is, he’s always a constant for the people that matter to him and if Kie needs to go to the beach, than he would build it with his bare hands if that’s what was needed to make it happen. And it's worth it seeing a small but genuine smile grace her face, a welcome sight after the tear tracks that ran down her cheeks.

“Okay.” They walk side by side, unspeaking. Kie stares at the road in front of her as she zones out again but doesn’t miss the quick glances JJ shoots her way. He’s assessed that she’s not physically injured which alleviates his fears slightly but also puts him into further distress because emotional girls have never been his strong suit, emotion being strictly prohibited unless its anger that leads to broken glass and blood splattered walls in the Maybank household, so yeah, JJ isn’t good at the emotion thing.

They reach the beach in time for the sun to just begin to set, hues of pink and orange blending the sky and turning the water bright as waves gently crash against the empty shore. Under other circumstances, the setting could be considered enchanting, maybe even romantic. Streaks of gold touch JJ’s face as they sit on the beach still unspeaking in silence that isn’t uncomfortable, but weighs heavy with words unspoken. Kie traces small designs in the sand absentmindedly and takes a small breath and with that, Kiara says, “My parents are sending me to the Kook Academy.”

She meets his eyes and JJ who somehow always knows the correct thing to say, quirks an eyebrow and tells her, “Is the uniform hot?”

Kiara laughs lightly and nudges her shoulder with her elbow because of course that’s what he’d say and while she loves her boys vehemently, Pope would be fumbling over himself trying to make her feel better and John B would be offering words of encouragement that she can’t truly believe now. She’ll need both soon but for right now, the joke is what she needs and JJ is what she needs. An arm slides around her and today, just for today, she lets herself lean against his shoulder.

“I’ll miss you guys. I did everything I could but my mom refuses to let up. She won’t listen to me, she just wants me to strap on a fucking ballgown and parade for her Kook friends from the club like some show dog,” Kie says. “I wish…”

“Yeah?”

“I wish we could just go back to when what side of the island you lived on didn’t matter and no one gave a shit over what iPhone you have. I don’t know, JJ. I’m just tired. I’m tired of my parents, I’m tired of the Kooks, I’m just… tired.”

A moment passes when all that can be heard is the sound of waves and the occasional seagull on the beach. Kie’s vision turns blurry and the sky blends into a single brushstroke of color and JJ’s heart aches for her because this is Kiara, and Kiara does not cry.

In a small whisper so quiet he’s not sure he even hears it, a broken voice utters, “What if you guys don’t like me anymore, what if I won’t be a Pogue anymore?”

Insecurity oozes from her and it's so foreign as she hangs her head low to avoid him but she’s pulled out of her own head by a firm but gentle voice and an arm that hugs her comfortingly.

“Being a Pogue isn’t some membership like the one at the club that you can hand in and be kicked out of, it's a family. Without you there are no Pogues, Kie. No matter what happens you’ll always know where to come back to and we’ll be there with a case of beer and John B’s stupid Hawaiian shirts and Pope’s weird coroner facts and my dashing good looks because we need you Kie and no Kook Academy will ever change that.”

For the first time since he had agreed to come with her, she takes a glance at him, a real glance, and for one small moment, she forgets about screams of prep school and her future and those boys from the Cut because seeing her best friend with her on the beach, sitting side by side makes her chest warm like dancing at the Boneyard with John B and long rants about our environmental impact with Pope because this moment as she stares at blond locks and a shark tooth necklace tells her it's all going to be okay because if the sun could still set and paint the sky day after day and if she had her boys, she would be just fine and most of all, JJ is here and looking at him now she knows that he wouldn’t leave her. 

“Thank you, JJ.”

“You’re welcome Kie.”

_Maybe, I don’t mind the trouble if the trouble’s being had with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my first story ever and thank you so much for reading it, I cannot even tell you how much it means. Comments are always welcome and feel free to drop any requests or suggestions for future fics. Thank you again.
> 
> I have a Tumblr under cams22, feel free to check it out!
> 
> \- S


End file.
